Vorago
by clickytheclickster2.0
Summary: This is the story of Commodus' wife Verina. Who struggles to stay by his side while witnessing him slowly descend into madness. Will she be able to save him from himself or be dragged down with him? ComxOC HIATUS!ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster.

And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you."

**~Prologue**~

When I first met my husband. I was just a young girl. It was an arranged marriage of course. My father was a very well respected member of the Senate, and one of the emperor's greatest supporters and oldest friends. My family, the house of Proxius, was known throughout this republic as a very political family. Many of my relatives throughout Rome's history became either highly respected military leaders or Government officials. Of course, being a woman that was not my place. I still laugh sometimes, thinking how I contemplated and prayed to the gods as a child, imploring them to tell me why they made me a woman instead of a man. But what I didn't know in my youth, was that being born a woman gave me an advantage; I could marry into the royal family. This advantage raised me to the highest position of government any woman could possess…the Empress of Rome.

In becoming empress, I learned many things, one of which is that power is a very devious and two-sided thing. It is righteousness and known as a source of balance in the Senate, if it's senators are good and true. If shared equally, it could create great civilizations and dynasties lasting hundreds of years. My father taught me this, he was probably one of the most well respected senators in his time. It wasn't until my husband's rein that I understood its much darker side. On the other side of this coin, too much power and control can easily turn any man's heart as black as the night, becoming greedy and vain. My beloved Commodus allowed this poison into his soul long ago. I was there from the beginning, even before he was crowned emperor. Little did I know that inside his mind, an obsession for ultimate power and glory was consuming him. I watched with horrified eyes as my husband fell from grace. It was not until after his father's death that his darker intentions raised to the surface. I loved him once, and, dare I say it, I still do, even after his passing.

Please allow me to tell you my story, so that future generations of Rome's leaders do not repeat my husband's same mistake.


	2. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER*** I own nothing...accept Verina. Everything else goes to their respectful owners.

**Chapter 1**

**~To the Battlefront~**

A carriage was waiting at the farthest borders of Rome in the beginning of winter. The air was chill, and the surrounding countryside was covered with early morning frost.

Verina, the wife of the Emperor's only son, gave her husband an embrace before his journey to the empire's frontier, where he would be joining his father, the great and well respected emperor Marcus Aurelius, at the battle front. She didn't want to let go of him or his embrace.

He remarked, "For Juno's sake my love, why do you worry so much? We will be back long before you expect." Being in his arms made her feel safe and warm, better than any blanket or fur lined cloak could provide.

After their embrace, Verina explained to her husband the source of her unsteadiness. "Of course I know that Commodus, but you know that I worry about you and your safety." "You will be entering a site of battle, and perhaps may be severely hurt, even killed!" Her mind suddenly flooded with fear thinking of the many ways she could suddenly loose him at the frontier: surprise attack from the opposing army, assassination, or even worse…capture and execution.

He saw warm tears begin to run down her cheeks and simply brushed them away with the back of his hand, almost as if he were also brushing away her fears.

Commodus cupped her chin in his hand, and looked into her light blue eyes before saying reassuringly, "Don't fret my Verina, we will be joining my father long after the fighting has ended…besides." He turned around and faced his sister Lucilla, who was near by. "My dear sister will be with me as well, and knowing her, she will never let me out of her sight." Lucilla understood what he said and chuckled, playing along.

"This is very true, I have never lead you astray thus far dear brother, have I?"

Commodus smiled at his sister and looked back at his wife, saying, " Do you understand now?"

She looked down on the ground innocently and said, "I suppose you are correct yet again Commodus". Looking back up, she gave a light smile and drew closer to him, kissing his lips.

Her tone suddenly changed, and her now serious eyes looked into his own, stating very slowly, "But promise me to come back with news of victory and peace, or else don't consider coming back at all."

He chuckled under his breath, creating puffs of condensation. Replying to such a "threat" as hers with amazement he exclaimed, "My word Verina! One moment ago you didn't want me to depart from your arms, and next you declare that there is a chance you may never allow me back in."

Verina laughed and confirmed his statement jokingly, "That's right my Commodus, and never forget those words."

At this point, Lucilla overheard their conversation. Looking at the couple with contempt, she thought to herself, "For the first time in my life, my brother actually seems very much at peace with himself. My father decided astutely in choosing Verina for him." Their happiness suddenly reminded her of her own husband, who had now passed on to the fields of Elysium. She could envision a long and happy future for her brother and his wife.

Her thoughts were suddenly cut short when a Roman captain walked over to her and spoke sternly, "Excuse me your highness, but the carriage is ready for our departure."

She nodded to him and responded, "Thank you Captain, we will leave momentarily." Before any more time passed, she walked over to the couple, standing at her brothers side.

"Forgive me Commodus, but I fear we need to leave if we wish to arrive at the first checkpoint before sundown," she said, lightly touching his shoulder.

He looked at his sister and replied, "Of course Lucilla." Giving his wife one last kiss, Commodus joined her walking to the carriage. Verina was left behind him, still smiling. Not a moment after they step in the carriage, it began to drive away through the now rising sunlight.

Watching the carriage, Verina's eyes sprouted new tears, not of sadness however, but of hope. She fervently whispered to the morning sky a prayer to the god of war, Mars, that everything in the end turned out well not only for the Roman army at the frontier… but also for her Commodus.

* * *

**Author's Note**

OK! :))) What did you think? This is my first ever fanfic. So any feedback will be greatly appreciated. ( I need all the help I can get lol . ) Also I know that this first chapter was a bit short...but TRUST ME! the next one will be much better. Thanks again fellow fan fic readers/writers and hopefully I will have the next chapter up as soon. ^^

PLEASE COMMENT!

~Clickytheclickster2.0


	3. Chapter 2 A

**Ch 2a**

**~Bittersweet Reunion~ **

Verina's husband had been gone for over three long months. Anticipating his arrival from the front, she waited impatiently at the royal family's villa outside Rome. It was her duty to oversee the house while they were gone. Waking up to the sound of chirping birds, Verina opened her eyes. Expecting to see Commodus asleep next to her, his wife was yet again disappointed to see only a vacant pillow. _"When will he ever return?" _She began to count the number of times that she made rich offerings to Mars' altar these months. This caused her to sigh heavily, "_I must not have done enough to please him yet." _Sitting up to stretch, she looked around the room to breath in the morning air.

Wiping sleep out of her eyes, she slowly got out of bed to open the curtains that led her to the balcony. Leaning out, she saw the morning sun was shining brightly on the rolling hills, making everything sparkle like gold. The wheat stocks rustled in the wind near by. Verina welcomed the warm sun on her face and closed her eyes in the moment. Everything around her was at peace.

Suddenly, that peaceful silence was broken by a distant sound similar to rumbling thunder. Squinting her eyes to the sharp sun, Verina could faintly see a large cloud of dust floating up near the horizon. Before she could assess any more of the cloud, a maid rushed into her bedroom in frenzy, making her jump.

Running out to meet her at the balcony, she announced to Verina while gasping for air, forgetting completely to bow. "My lady! I just herd from a shepherd down the road that the Emperor and his legions are arriving!"

"Are you sure, Penelope?" the maid named Penelope nodded and spoke with a thick Greek accent, "Yes! Yes! I am sure of it, my lady! He even saw soldiers carrying the royal banner at the front of the line." That was all Verina had to hear.

In a rush, she commanded the woman to get out her best tunic and jewelry. It seemed that Mars heard her prayers after all and, after this day, she promised she would return his blessings tenfold.

Sitting at her vanity, Verina's usually steady hands shook as she tried to neatly place jeweled pins into her hair. Instead of worrying about the task at hand, the only thing that her mind could focus on was seeing her Commodus again. Her heart started to flutter at the one last look in the mirror, Verina bit her bottom lip and tilted her head in contemplation "I feel that something is missing, Penelope."

"How about these, mistress?" The maid held up a pair of gold chandelier earrings with light blue beads.

Verina's face lit up, "Perfect!" She swiftly put them on and rushed downstairs, which led into the busy courtyard.

Servants, tenants, and guards were practically running over each other, shouting demands and holding up baskets, flowers, and jugs above their heads, trying to keep the goods from being lost in the hustle. The villa sounded more like a trade market than a private home. Amid this chaos, Verina knew that something did not feel right. After many years, she identified Commodus' father to be very punctual and straightforward. He would have alerted the household to his arrival long before, since great preparations such as these took days to perfect. Yet here they are with only hours to prepare.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by another wave of voices from the crowd, this time echoing each other's call. "All hail Caesar! Victory at last!" Rome's leader has returned from Germania.

Gathering up her composure, she rushed out to the front steps of the villa to be the first to welcome them, thinking up quickly what she was going to say to her father-in-law to explain the frazzled state of the house. Looking up the road, Verina saw the same cloud of dust as before, only this time she could see the lines of horses and foot solders that created it. As the group drew closer, she noticed that the soldiers' cloaks and their banners were all black.

Her eyes widened. "Oh no…please, Mars, not my Commodus."

In front of the cavalry, Verina saw the leader of this party. On a white horse, the man was wearing a long purple cloak covering his face. She saw the royal medallion around his neck and immediately recognized the rider as the old but wise Emperor himself, Marcus Aurelius. Behind her in the villa, she saw all the servants and farmers quickly drop their things and kneel to the ground. Verina followed suit and spoke to the great ruler humbly as he dismounted from his horse in front of her.

With dignified grace she spoke, "My dear Marcus Aurelius, it is an honor to finally have you back with us." Instead of hearing the voice of the aging man, she heard a much younger one that took her off guard.

"Please, rise, my dear!" He pushed back his hood, revealing none other than Commodus in the full regal outfitting of Rome's Emperor. Though his face was weather-beaten, his eyes had a mischievous glimmer. He spoke to her proudly while helping her stand up, "You are Empress now and, if recall correctly, royalty doesn't grovel in the dirt."

Verina was speechless. Not only had her husband returned unharmed, but he was also crowned Emperor. Commodus saw her stunned expression and chuckled, "Surprised, I see? I'm pleased, that was what I was hoping for." He then took his wife's arm and walked into the villa, leaving his entourage to unpack.

As soon as they got inside, Verina, still in disbelief, replied shaken, "E-Empress? Then that means…" Her voice trailed off as she now realized that the black flags were for his father. The weight of his death caused her to stop and Commodus turned around to see his wife staring at him with saddened eyes.

"Forgive me for telling you at such short notice," he said reverently as he embraced her, "I hope that my mistake didn't waver your trust in me. The last thing I want is for you to doubt me."

Verina did not hear his response, but instead bluntly asked in return, "How did he pass on?" She could feel his embrace turn cold.

He backed away from her and lowered his head almost as if remembering that day was something he wanted to forget. "He died quietly at the front, of natural causes. In fact, the entire reason Lucilla and I went to Germania was to be there in what became his last hours."

Listening to those words caused a look of confusion to appear on Verina's face. Her voice grew stern, "But why on earth didn't you tell me this, Commodus? The least you could have done was send a message informing me of all that had happened at the front, instead of waiting until now. This took not only me, but also the entire household by surprise."

Commodus grew edgy at his wife's scolding tone and went on the defensive. Choosing his words carefully, he spoke coolly, "I didn't want you to worry. Besides, he was in good hands and his death was swift."

Verina knew that there was more to his words and turned away. "I'm not a child, Commodus. Unlike what you may believe I am able to handle raw situations just as well as you can. Little do you know that I have been living in such conditions ever since you left."

She felt his hand on her shoulder as he whispered in her ear, "I promise you, my Verina, that what I have planned in Rome as it's new Emperor will make up for all of your pain these long months." Looking into his eyes, she saw he was serious. "All will be well…this I promise you."

That evening Verina threw a feast in his honor, inviting all of his entourage and praetorian guards. She sat proudly at her husband's side. A general in the Roman army, Quintus, was the first to give a toast to the new Caesar. Lifting his silver cup proudly, he spoke to the surrounding partygoers, "My dear friends and soldiers, tonight we are here not only to remember the life and legacy of Marcus Aurelus, but also to celebrate a new beginning under his son's command." The guests cheered and banged on the tables in agreement. Quintus then looked directly at Commodus saying, "We all hope, your highness, that your rule may be one that will be remembered for centuries to come! May the Gods smile upon you and your rule…long live the Emperor!"

The rest of the party followed his lead, chanting the phrase of celebration for their king, "Long live the Emperor!"

Looking over at her husband, Verina saw that Commodus stood majestically over his guests that night. The candles that flickered around him gave him an almost godly aura. She had never been more proud of her husband until that moment.


	4. Chapter 2 B

**Ch 2b **

**~Bittersweet Reunion~ **

The feast continued all through the night; Verina had been waiting patiently to speak with Commodus about the frontier. Right when she was just about to ask, a tentative servant tapped Commodus' shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Forgive me for the intrusion, your highness, but a certain person wishes to speak with you… _privately_."

Commodus' tone turned serious and his eyes narrowed, "Of course, tell the man I will meet with him in a moment."

Verina looked at her husband concerned, "What is going on, Commodus?" He did not hear his wife, but instead began to get up from his seat before anyone else noticed. She grabbed his arm. "Commodus, please tell me, where are you going?"

He looked back at Verina very tensely. "Nothing of your concern – political matters with an adviser." He yanked his hand away from her and left the room, leaving Verina bewildered.

A half an hour went by and still there was no sign of his return; the banquet continued nonetheless. She did not eat or drink anything during that time, but instead shifted uncomfortably in her seat, waiting. It seemed all she had ever done these past three months was wait for him. Getting up from her own seat, she left her place. In the hall, Verina noticed that the rest of the villa was empty; it appeared that everyone was still in the main hall. The music and laughter echoed hauntingly through the halls, beckoning her to return as she ventured away from the celebration. Walking down the long hallways filled with torchlight, Verina stayed close to the walls to hide from view in case someone came across her. Carried in the wind, she heard what sounded like an intense conversation going on inside a living room near the end of the hallway.

She rolled her eyes and thought bitterly, "_Those useless tenants, I told them to mind the guests and stay in the dining hall." _Walking inside the room, she was surprised to find no one. "_But how?..."_

Suddenly, Verina heard people walk in from a courtyard connected to the living room. With only seconds to spare, she quickly hid behind a large embroidered decorative curtain adjacent to the door she just entered. Though she could not see their faces, she instead recognized their silhouettes cast in front of her off the curtain. One man walked in and lazily sat in a chair, cleaning his sword. He wore the armor of a high-ranking general. The other man could not stop pacing back and forth nervously. She immediately recognized him as Commodus due to the gold laurel crown he wore on his head. In the shadows, however, the crown looked more like the shape of a demon's horns.

Her husband spoke coldly to the man seated, "Are you sure that my orders were carried out as requested? The last thing we need is a spy."

The general replied, still playing with his sword, unwavered, "Of course, your Majesty, from Spain and back we had no problems, I assure you." Verina recognized the general's voice as none other than Quintus.

His statement managed to calm Commodus down slightly, but still his voice had a hint of doubt. "Your men were not followed?"

He looked up at Commodus and spoke sinisterly, "I made sure of that personally."

Commodus stopped pacing, now fully at ease, and, putting his hands behind his back, spoke with dark pleasure in his voice, "Excellent, Quintus, you have proven yourself loyal once again." Behind the curtain, Verina noticed him take something out of his pocket to give to the general. "…for your never-failing leadership".

Quintus opened what appeared to be a small bag; she heard something small jingling inside. It was money, probably more than a thousand sesterces. He immediately looked back up at Commodus, very pleased with himself, "You are far too kind, sire."

Commodus nodded, "There is more to come once we arrive back in Rome."

Taking out a knapsack, Quintus also had a secret of his own. "Speaking of which, I almost forgot, your highness, I also have a little something for _you_." He threw the bag to Commodus, who quickly caught it. He chuckled and said sarcastically, "I thought you might have use for it, a gift from Spain to their new ruler."

Commodus looked down at the bag and opened it, staring at whatever was in it for a few seconds in silence. Quintus leaned forward in his chair, concerned, "Is there something wrong, my lord?"

"Not at all, my most trusted general. On the contrary." Commodus looked up at the general. "This will be perfect."

The general immediately relaxed again in his chair. "I'm joyful to hear that, sire." Suddenly taking out the sword, he pointed it at the bag in Commodus' hand and said in frustration, "Some of my men had to go through hell to get that little keepsake for you."

Commodus chuckled under his breath and spoke to him, almost amused, "I assure you that your men's determination will not go unrewarded." Verina could practically feel Quintus grinning greedily as he put his sword back in the sheath; in his mind, this only meant one thing – more money.

"I better return to the main hall. As of now, Quintus, this exchange never occurred. I am never to hear of this nightmare again, do you understand?"

Quintus got up and solemnly bowed. "Absolutely, my lord. Rome is now as it should be." They departed just as quickly as they entered, both going their separate ways.

At the rest of the party, Commodus acted as if the meeting and its exchange were nothing out of the ordinary and his demeanor suspiciously changed back to normal. Later that night, Verina lay in her bed. Staring at the dark ceiling, she pondered in her mind exactly what could have happened at the front, causing him to change so. These and many other troubling thoughts granted her barely any sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**_Hello all :) OK! First of all I would like to say thank you so very much for waiting patiently on this chapter..I hope that it didn't disappoint. Secondly, I must confess that I underestimated how long it would take for me to complete and upload the next chapter. *nervous laugh* On the bright side I am learning to better multi task and balance stuff. In the end though as the french say... "C'est la vie!" ("That's life!") and one must take it as it comes._**

**_For future reference_**, _**It might take me a while to update or submit a new chapter due to other commitments that are going on right now...so if you could bear with me that would be totally amazing.  
**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**~Clicky  
**_


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Greetings Everyone!

This is your old friend Clicky. First of all I would like to thank all my subscribers for continuing interest in this little creation of mine. Yet it seems that I have come to an impasse after finishing the most recent chapter of Verina's story...writer's block, fizzled spark, indifference, whatever you like to call it I have caught a severe cast of it. :( I loved this story, it was my first story here on this site! I had so many ideas yet I barely got to the tip of this iceberg. The way things are going I may put "Vorago" on hitaus for good after not updating or doing anything with this story for so long.

Therefore I have come to a conclusion that I leave its fate to your discretion, my fellow writers. Should I continue?

Please leave any comments or concerns in the review section.

Thanks for your understanding,

~Clicky


End file.
